muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Valgern-On
Attack Of Cyber-Legion Valgern-On is a 3-D mecha video game from the Muv-Luv Extra universe. Created by gaming company SAGA INTOPROCESS, two known versions of the game exist; they are titled "2001 Edition" and "2002 Edition" respectively. The game features fast, action-oriented mecha gameplay requiring quick reflexes. It is played in arcades using a twin-joystick control scheme, and uses a hemispherical monitor screen inside of a cabinet that resembles a robot pilot cockpit, where the players must sit down and buckle into a 4-Point Safety Harness in order to play it. The arcade machines themselves have single-seater and two-seater cabinet versions, both with lever-adjustable seats, and each use a GR Card Reader Save Function to save a player's individual game stats progression and their own customized attack loadouts. The setup is similar to a competitive fighting game where competing giant robots known as GRs fight each other on a selected stage. The players must use hand-to-hand combat, a variety of firearms, explosives, and other techniques to destroy the enemy robots for a set number of rounds in order to win. There is a set amount of actions for GRs and their weapons automatically change to close-combat form when within a certain range of the opponent. Depending on which actions are performed during combat, an input lag time will occur before players can make another action. The modes of play for the game are Single Player Arcade, Versus, or Team-Battle. Multiplayer modes are available via connecting one arcade machine to another one. Although primarily played in arcades, there also seems to be a console version of the game, as well as a 2-D Portable Version on GameGuy. Battlefield Stage Selections Options *Random Select *Riga planet Waskaran In Relation to Unlimited/Alternative This game is the basis for Takeru's piloting skills in a Tactical Surface Fighter in the Unlimited/Alternative universes, and more importantly, the concept behind his move-canceling and combo ideas that were implemented via the XM3 TSF OS; this is due to the similarities in TSF operating systems and the time-lag issues in the game itself, which does not exist in either the Unlimited or Alternative universes. The concept first began after Takeru had arrived in the Unlimited universe when he began TSF operating lessons. Having attempted to apply his knowledge of Valgern-On controls to TSF piloting he quickly learned that while some features on a TSF's OS like cancellation of boosted jumps carried over to it, other Valgern-On techniques like inputting moves early ahead of time did not work. This resulted in him adapting to the situation by mixing each OS' techniques for his time in Unlimited, his unique way of TSF piloting did not go unnoticed by others. In the Alternative universe, Takeru felt as though the Type-97's movement controls were too sensitive, and also wished that Valgern-On's Action Cancel feature was available so that he could change his current action directly and proceed with a new one. Takeru also wanted the Combo feature so he would be able to have certain input combinations memorized ahead of time, allowing the TSF to automatically follow-up with a preset action, essentially wanting to "Valgernize" the TSF's entire OS. He later explained to Kouzuki Yuuko that by doing so he would be able to control a TSF closer to his full abilities, and that other pilots would be able to perform new actions that were previously impossible by previous TSF piloting standards. Trivia *Valgern-On is clearly based on the real-world Cyber Troopers Virtual-On video game series, and it can be assumed that the controls for the game are similar to it. Many of the slang lingo phrases for Valgern-On match Virtual-On's own phrases, furthering this assumption. *Takeru Shirogane's Favorite GR is Kaizer, Valgern-On's mascot character. He even studied about its recent update changes in a published book while Yoroi Mikoto was away on a trip, although that did not avail him much since Mikoto already knew Takeru always moves in the same patterns whenever they play the game. *In the 2008 phi-age title Piko Piko, reference is made to a Valgern-On ~Magnum Opus~. Image Gallery 1311675025089.jpg|Valgern-On's victory screen 1283749027586.png|Valgern-On losing screen 1350030149657.jpg|Valgern-On gameplay Twin-Stick_Controller.jpg|Twin-Stick control setup 1343140184795.jpg|Valgern-On detailed information Valgern-On Arcade Machines.png|Valgern-On arcade machines Category:Extra Category:Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Category:Hardware and Technology (Extra)